


Natasha Barnes

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earth 51920, Earth MCU, F/M, Loving Overcoming, Multiverse, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Una despedida es lo que desea la viuda Barnes y solo hay una persona que puede otorgárselo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov





	Natasha Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Versión sin editar.

Ha pasado dos años desde que acabaron con Thanos en definitiva, hubo varias bajas durante la pelea, pero nada que un tiempo en cama no pudiera curar. Todos lograron salir vivos de la pesadilla que esa guerra produjo, cada uno encontrando al fin entre sus brazos aquella persona que el cruel titán les había arrebatado y habían terminado de encontrar esa felicidad que creían haber perdido junto a las personas que más amaban. Y comenzado una nueva vida, dejando atrás todo lo malo que había ocurrido.

Desde ese momento fue que los vengadores tomaron la decisión de retirarse y llevar una vida feliz junto a aquellas personas que tenían otra vez a su lado y formar la familia que tanto deseaban, claro antes de eso decidieron dejar listo un nuevo proyecto, una nueva generación de vengadores... algunos que llevará el legado que estaban dejando. Y antes de retirarse por completo había que reclutar y entrenar.

Thor estaba en New Asgard cuidando a su gente al lado de Loki, al parecer estaba dentro de unas de las gemas y al hacer el chasquido de Bruce este volvió junto a los demás y sin olvidar a los asgardianos que estaban junto a él. Habían momentos en que se aparecía por la torre, pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de lograr que su pueblo siguiera adelante. Y sin mencionar que estaba en una estricta dieta por parte de Loki, que casi se desmaya al ver el desastre en que se convirtió su hermano.

Clint al recuperar a su familia decidió dejar por completo su trabajo como agente y estar con ellos, no quería pensar en volver a pasar por algo de esa magnitud. Todavía se hablaba con los chicos, pero su prioridad iba a ser siempre su familia y era tiempo de recompensar todo el tiempo que no estuvo junto a ellos.

Bruce después de haber logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Hulk vivía su vida con mayor libertad que antes, sin contar que se veía muy feliz estando en New Asgard. Llenándose de nuevos conocimientos y ayudando a los médicos de allá.

Tony se encontraba muy feliz estando con Morgan y Pepper, llevando la vida que siempre soñó. Logrando tener la familia que siempre deseo, una preciosa hija y su amada esposa. A veces ayudaba con algunas cosas de la torre, pero en lo general estaba apartado prefiriendo vivir con tranquilidad.

Wanda y Vision habían decido irse lejos de todo y todos, a veces se ponían en contacto con alguno de ellos, pero en lo general vivían su romance al máximo, ya sin ninguna guerra de por medio. Al fin podían vivir el romance que tanto habían soñado desde el momento en que los sentimientos empezaron a florecer.

Natasha, Sam, Steve y Bucky eran los únicos que decidieron seguir en la torre y estaban a cargo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Cuando los nuevos vengadores estén listos cada uno se irá a formar la vida que tanto se merecen.

Sam y los dos soldados tomaban un merecido descanso después de una difícil misión que tomó alrededor de una semana para completarse y sin mencionar las incontables heridas que recibieron. Mientras Natasha se encontraba en otra misión que era de un tiempo más prolongado y uno sumamente secreto del que nadie sabía de que iba ni en donde estaba. El lugar estaba en absoluto silencio en el que si se dejaba caer un alfiler iba a sonar por toda la torre así que fue una total sorpresa cuando una alarma inundó el lugar. Provocando que los chicos agarraran sus armas y salieran corriendo al gran salón, donde normalmente se reunían para planear alguna misión, que era en donde empezó a escucharse ese ruido.

Los tres apuntaron con su arma a la mujer que les daba la espalda, ellos sentían un mal presentimiento de toda aquella situación, porque era imposible que alguien entrará si ellos no daban la autorización, sin contar los nervios que les invadieron cuando notaron una cabellera roja frente a ellos. La chica se dió la vuelta y más de uno dejó caer su arma al verle el rostro.

Los cabellos rojos, algo rizados pero sin estar en sí lisos, que contrastan con su pálida piel. Sus ojos verdes que trasmitían tristeza e ilusión, siendo más notorio ante sus largas pestañas que hacían su mirada más profunda. Sus labios rosados y carnosos, su rostro sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, dejando a la vista la pequeña peca que adornaba su mejilla.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Y llevándose una mayor sorpresa los chicos de ahí que solo atinaron a observar cuando está paso al lado de ellos para abrazar con fuerza al que una vez fue el soldado del invierno. James solo observó a sus amigos mientras aquella mujer tan parecida a Natalia lo abrazaba como si no deseará soltarlo nunca... como si lo amará.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio cuando fue llevada a otra habitación, desde el momento en que llegó y aun cuando más personas fueron llegando al lugar. Tony y Loki, fueron los únicos llamados porque no querían que muchos supieran de lo que acababa de suceder, además de ser los únicos que les podría dar una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Cuando los dos llegaron Tony se sorprendo al ver a la chica ahí, pero Loki se encontraba tranquilo, a pesar de la situación. Lo miraron confundido cuando lo notaron hablar otra lengua que ninguno de ahí conocí ni siquiera Barnes que hablaba más de un idioma.

—Er du klar for dette? (¿Estás preparada para esto?) —Loki observó a la chica, notando cada reacción que su rostro le brindaba. Sabía que los chicos iban a cuestionarle apenas estuviera solo, deseaba que no lograran descubrir nada hasta que todo terminará.

—Ja, takk for å gi meg denne muligheten. (Si, gracias por haberme brindado esta oportunidad.) —Le brindó una sonrisa para mirar de reojo al soldado, que claramente sintió la mirada de aquella mujer.

—Alle rettigheter, må gudene følge deg og bringe fred til ditt hjerte. (Muy bien, que los dioses te acompañen y logres brindarle paz a tu corazón.) —Loki se dirigió a los demás y se encogió de hombros mientras les daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Ella no presenta ningún peligro, solo está aquí para cumplir uno de sus anhelos, después de eso volverá a su dimensión. Pero, por favor, no traten de evitar que cumpla lo que vino a hacer, solo provocarán que se quede más tiempo del necesario, así que mi presencia no es necesaria, pero tomen en serio mis palabras. Sino dejan que ella logré su cometido habrán grandes consecuencias de las cuales no habrá marcha atrás.

Apenas Loki terminó de decir aquello, se alejó de ellos y se mantuvo cerca, vigilando que no hicieran algo de lo cual arrepentirse después. Era mejor que todo llevará su curso.

—Bueno, ¿vas a hablar o tenemos que esperar a que lo decidas?

Muchos de ahí miraron mal a Tony por como se dirigió a la chica, Stark solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Vengo de otra dimensión, eso es muy obvio. Una dimensión muy diferente a como la viven aquí, en esa dimensión está ambientada en... por lo que me dijeron en la época de los ¿vaqueros? —Se mostró confundida a la hora de decir aquello, pero continúo con lo poco que les iba a revelar de su mundo. —Mi esposo fue asesinado por los villanos que habían ahí y...

—Sí, muy interesante y todo. Lo importante ¿qué haces aquí? —El castaño habló estresado ante tantas vueltas al tema solo deseaba saber el porque estaba en ese lugar y quién la había traído.

La pelirroja se quedó callada ante esa interrogante que le hizo Tony, por un momento ellos pensaron que no iba a decir algo más, pero después de unos minutos hablo.

—Estoy aquí por James Barnes.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Barnes, quién no apartaba la mirada de aquella mujer. No entendía que tenía que ver con todo aquello. Él claramente no la conocía y aunque se pareciera a su Natalia, sabía que no era ella, salió de la habitación con rapidez de la habitación, tratando de huir de todo esto. La pelirroja se levantó cuando lo observó irse, con solo mirar a Loki y que este le dijera que sí, decidió irse detrás de él. El dios al notar las intenciones de los demás chicos ahí adentro de ir detrás de ellos dos, los detuvo con su magia y cerró la puerta.

—Voy a dejarles claro una cosa. Métanse entre el propósito de _Natasha_ con Barnes y juro que nunca encontrarán el cuerpo de ustedes para darles una buena despedida.

Después de un gran silencio por parte de todos ahí solo hubo uno de ellos que logro salir de shock inicial y atreverse a preguntar lo que temieron haber escuchado.

—¿ _Natasha_?

Y ahí fue cuando apareció aquella sonrisa en los labios de Loki, aquella que te dice cuanto ama las travesuras y el caos que estas provocan.

—¡Espera, por favor!

_Natasha_ corrió detrás de Barnes mientras este ignoraba cada palabra que salía de aquella mujer, solo quería alejarse y olvidarse el agudo dolor que recorría su pecho desde el día que recordó todo su pasado, el saber que Natalia y él fueron amantes, y que claramente su Natalia solo recordaba que él fue su entrenador y amigo... olvidando el amor que hubo alguna vez entre los dos y el amor que aún latía en su corazón, pero sin ser correspondido. James paro de huir y giro, tomando desprevenida a la pelirroja, quién soltó un jadeo al chocar contra él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Sus dos manos la agarraron de los brazos, sacudiéndola un poco y sintiendo como las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

—Escúchame, solo eso te pido. Si después deseas que me vaya así lo haré.

—Exacto. Su nombre es _Natasha_ y proviene de otra dimensión muy diferente a la que vivimos nosotros. Ella misma lo dijo, se casó y su esposo fue asesinado. Pero quiso tener una oportunidad de volverlo a tener y decirle lo mucho que le ama, algo que nunca hizo mientras él vivía así que se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho nunca.

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Bucky? —Steve se mostraba preocupado que alguien desconocido trata de dañar a su mejor amigo.

—Él era su esposo en esa dimensión. —La mirada de Loki brilló con travesura al decir aquella palabras, como si la situación fuera de lo más divertida.

—Esto ocasionará un daño en la línea del tiempo, Loki, ¿no has pensando en eso?, ¿crees que esto es lo correcto? Ella afectará nuestro futuro y ni siquiera sabemos qué efectos tendrá su estadía aquí.

—Claro que el futuro será diferente, Estar, pero si evitan que Barnes y ella estén juntos durante la semana en la que ella estará acá si habrán consecuencias muy grandes. Solo les pido que por favor, no eviten que ellos hagan su lazo. —Con esto dicho Loki desapareció.

Sam tomó la palabra después que Loki se fuera. —No me gusta saber que ella está aquí y que todavía no sepamos que consecuencias habrá, pero opino lo mismo que Loki. Bucky necesita esto y si esa **_Natasha_** puede lograrlo que lo haga.

—No mentí cuando dije que vine a este lugar por ti, sé que te parece extraño que sea así, pero no busco hacerte daño ni que esto sea una broma.

—¿Por qué yo? De todos los que estamos aquí, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme? —En los ojos de James se notaba la confusión y la angustia que sentía ante esta situación.

—Antes que todo déjame presentarme. Soy **_Natasha Barnes_** , viuda de James Buchanan Barnes.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Natasha estaba en la torre, al principio los chicos se sentían algo incómodos el saber que había otra pelirroja en la torre, igual de peligrosa que la pelirroja de su dimensión. Y sobre todo al ver que Bucky se unió a esa chica, estando los dos juntos a cada momento y rechazando misiones para no dejarla sola en la torre.

Y al fin pudiendo decir la razón del porque estaba ahí, y todo lo que paso en la dimensión que le corresponde a ella.

—Sigue sin gustarme esto. —Empezó a quejarse Tony mientras miraba al balcón con **_Natasha_** y James bromeaban entre ellos mientras Tony y Steve los observaban desde adentro.

—Te recomiendo taparte los ojos, quizás así se te quite eso. —Mencionó Sam, sin apartar la mirada del televisor, estando atrapado en la película que estaban dando.

—Steve, dile algo.

—Uy, el que tiene que buscar al capitán para defenderse. —Se burló Sam mientras Steve los ignoraba a ambos y seguía observando a la pareja frente a ellos hasta que se separaron.

—Ahí viene Bucky. —Habló el rubio, apartando la mirada de la ventana porque era el único que lo estaba haciendo, ya que Tony estaba mirando a Sam desde el momento en que empezaron a pelear.

Cuando Bucky se acercó a ellos tenía una gran sonrisa como si hubiera ganado el mejor premio del universo, se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras los otros los observaban, esperando que le dijera la razón del porque se encontraba así. Sam ya no pudo aguantar más y decidió preguntarle.

—Dinos ya que paso y ni me tires esa mirada, porque algo tuvo que haber pasado para que estés sonriendo como tonto.

—Bien, les diré. Acabo de conseguir una cita con **_Natasha_**. —Después de decir esto su rostro se puso serio y se les quedó mirando. —Y espero que no hagan nada malo, de lo contrario los golpearé.

Las horas pasaron de lo más lento o así fue como Bucky lo sintió, desde que le pidió la cita a Natasha no la había visto. No sentía aquel nerviosismo desde los años 40 cuando se había enamorado de aquella chica en Brooklyn o cuando apenas estaba conociendo a Natalia.

Estaba esperándola en la sala común, mordisqueando su labio inferior y tratando de no temblar. Dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones acercándose a donde se encontraba, una sonrisa surgió entre sus labios al verle llegar. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas y dio un leve beso sobre ella.

—Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, señora Barnes.

Una sonrisa llena de dulzura y nostalgia apareció en los labios de ella, sintiéndose halagada y amada como hace tiempo no sentía. —Simplemente para usted, señor Barnes.

Y ante aquellas palabras dio inicio aquella velada.

—Hace mucho que no tocó el piano, quizás este algo oxidado. —Habló nervioso James sin atreverse a mirar a la pelirroja, se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar una melodía que hace mucho tiempo escuchó... una que a veces le recordaba a Natalia.

—Eres muy bueno, James, no creo que se te haya olvidado hacer algo tan magnifico como ello. —Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las notas empezaron a sonar por todo el salón, una melodía suave para luego ser oída la voz de James. Cada palabra que él cantaba hacía que el corazón de Natasha se aceleraba.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark,_

_And the moon is the only light we see,_

_No, I won't be afraid._

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

_So, darling, darling, stand by me._

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

Los pasos de Natasha se acercaron a James y se apoyó en el piano sin dejar de verlo, los ojos de James se habían cerrado cuando empezó a cantar aquella canción. Admiró aquel hombre que tanto se parecía a su esposo, sin quererlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el canto. Sus ojos se cerraron queriendo disfrutar del momento y deseando que el tiempo de detuviera en ese instante.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall,_

_And the mountains_

_Should crumble to the sea,_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

_And darling, darling, stand by me._

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

Los ojos de James se abrieron y observaron a la mujer frente a él, era igual a su Natalia solo que en la personalidad eran diferentes y sin contar la historia que ella cargaba. Aún sabiendo que no era su amada no podía evitar sentir a su corazón latir como loco cada vez que la tenía cerca.

_And darling, darling, stand by me._

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

_Whenever you're in trouble,_

_Won't you stand by me?_

_Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

La canción terminó, dejando el lugar silencioso, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron y conecto su mirada con la de James. En ese momento todo parecía mágico como si tan solo necesitaran ese momento para reencontrarse entre ellos, poco a poco sus rostro se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía y sus ojos se cerrando ante el leve contacto de sus labios, el beso que al principio estuvo lleno de todos aquellos sentimos que estuvieron guardados poco a poco fue dejando paso a la pasión, el cuerpo de Natasha terminó sobre el regazo de James. No querían que esto terminará, pero también era importante respirar.

Poco a poco se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudieron explicar... pero sabían que no deseaban terminar con esto, no hoy, no en ese momento.

—¿Estás segura de querer esto? —Susurró sobre sus labios, su voz salió tan baja que si no fuera porque estaban tan juntos el sonido se hubiera perdido.

—Hazme el amor, James.

Tony apagó las cámaras cuando observó que la escena iba a subir más de tono, se quedó observando a los pocos vengadores que también estuvieron observando todo lo sucedido entre James y _esa_ _Natasha_. Steve y Sam se encontraban algo nervioso por haber visto a su amigo de aquella manera, además de culpables por estar viendo algo que definitivamente no les corresponde ver.

—Es tiempo de que ella se vaya... la verdad no quiero saber si algo malo ocurrirá si ella sigue acá. —Después de un largo silencio la primera en hablar fue Steve.

—Pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Ella no ha dicho nada de como fue que llegó aquí y el único cercano a decirnos es Loki, pero ya escucharon lo que nos dijo. Que ella debía estar aquí y que hasta que no se cumpliera su razón no se iría. —Tony suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tampoco se sentía cómodo con _esa_ Natasha entre ellos.

—No entiendo porque con James...

—Steve, es obvio. Ella mismo lo dijo, se casó con Bucky Barnes, quien fue asesinado. Dejándola viuda y sin poder decirle lo mucho que lo ama... ante esto busco una manera desesperada de lograr decirle a su amado lo mucho que le ama y estar preparada para decirle adiós... además, tengamos en cuenta lo que es un amor no correspondido. —Sam se levantó de su asiento y los observó a todos antes de decir. —A mí tampoco me da buena espina que ella se quede tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta de que puede estar alterando el futuro, pero es algo que ella y James necesitan. Y si tengo que encerrarlos a ustedes para que eso suceda no duden en que lo haré.

Cada uno de los chicos se fueron a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en estos días con **_Natasha_** y todavía que ni siquiera saben cuando va a volver la de su dimensión, el primer en levantarse fue Steve, que al terminar de alistarse se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de todos los presentes. Se llevó la sorpresa de que Loki ya se encontraba ahí, tomando una taza de té mientras miraba al vacío.

—¿Loki?

El dios dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, notando apenas que alguien más se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

—Lo siento, estuve algo perdido en mis pensamientos.

—No es por nada, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías cuando ella se tuviera que ir.

Ante esta pregunta Loki volvió a quedar en silencio, en ese mismo instante los otros dos chicos que hacían falta entraron por la puerta.

—Y así fue, ella ya se ha marchado.

_Después de aquel momento que pasaron juntos, Barnes simplemente se quedó acostado en aquella cama mientras veía a la pelirroja vestirse. Sabía que ese momento llegaría y aunque una parte de él sentía que le dolía al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado porque después de tantos años de agonía sabía que ya podía dejar morir su historia con Natalia._

_—Después de esto estarás bien, ¿verdad? —La chica volteo a verlo sumamente preocupada, a pesar de no haber sido su amado, una parte de sí todavía se preocupaba por él._

_—¿Sabes?, cuando recupere la memoria siempre espere que Natalia me recordará… pero conforme fueron pasando los años me di cuenta de que solo era yo quien tenía memorias de aquellos momento a su lado. Quería desesperadamente que ella me recordará. Y por ti tuve ese cierre que tanto esperaba… mi historia a su lado ya término y no debo ser un egoísta aferrándome a algo que ya no va a volver. —Alzo su mirada para verla a los ojos, se levantó de la cama para acercársele, le dio un beso pequeño sobre la frente de ella. —Así como tú, haz otra vez tu vida, Natasha. Ya estoy muerto en tu dimensión y dudo mucho que vuelva. Sé feliz y vuelve a enamorarte._

_La chica sollozo un poco mientras era abrazada por James, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que su esposo siguiera con vida, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden cambiar. Tomo distancia y dándole un último beso se alejó, sonriéndole con cariño._

_—Cuídate, James, y recuerda que una parte de mí siempre te amará._

—¿Chicos?

Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada de la cocina al escuchar aquella voz, era la Natasha que ellos conocían que estaba llegando de su misión. Más de uno se puso nervioso cuando la vieron, sobre todo Tony que no sabía como iba a reaccionar la otra cuando supiera de su gemela.

—Buenos días, chicos. —Menciono James medio dormido mientras pasaba a servirse café, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la fémina que había llegado. —Bienvenida, Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/nfVNi9ZNcjI (Canción que Bucky le canta a Natasha)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEpL0kvFNeV/ (Físico de Natasha Barnes)


End file.
